A Trip to the Zoo
by bearhead
Summary: Ed is visiting Central and Mustang decides to take him to a magical place he has never been to before!  Parental RoyxEd! Hope you love it!  Read and Review...T to be safe!
1. Phone Call

**Hey guys! Thanks for stickin with me! I decided to do a Parental RoyxEd fic this time, not Royai, but don't worry more of both will come! So pretty much it is about Roy taking Ed to the zoo because I doubt Ed has ever been and it seems like something he would like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and never have owned Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters…..I right these fics simply for others enjoyment….please…think of the children!**

Colonel Roy Mustang picked up the newspaper sitting on his desk. Work had been pretty slow since the Promised Day. Once he had returned from the hospital he went back to work, but not much had been happening. On top of that the office seemed almost eerily quiet since Fullmetal gave up his military license and returned to Risembool. He would be visiting this week and Roy hadn't realized how much he had missed him until he found out he was coming back. Whoa scratch that did Colonel Roy Mustang, the great Flame Alchemist just admit to missing the short, angry, brat that was Edward Elric?

_Something must be seriously wrong with me,_ Roy thought, _maybe I should have stayed at the hospital awhile longer…._

Roy shook off his odd moment of unmanly feelings and turned the page of his paper, no big news, nothing interesting had happened at all lately.

_Crap, I have to find something to do with Fullmetal because he is in town! Darn you Riza, why must you make me spend time with the shrimp!_

He flipped to the next page of his paper still pondering what to do when a little ad in the corner caught his eye…

_Perfect!_

* * *

><p>Edward Elric let out a sigh as he flopped onto the bed in his hotel.<p>

_Back in Central….._

Sure he was happy to be back, Central meant he could visit Gracia and Elysia, have tea with Lieutenant Hawkeye, and mess around with Havoc and Breda, but Central also meant having to see that bastard…..the Flame Alchemist…Colonel Roy Mustang. Ed sighed again, just thinking about the egotistical pyro maniac with a god complex annoyed him. He was the only one who knew just what buttons to push to send Ed into an argument that would never end.

_Still….it has been kind of quiet without someone to fight with, and our intellectual debates are kind of fun….._

Realizing what he had just said Ed jumped off his bed and slammed his head on the wall a few times, successfully scaring the people in the room next door.

_Did that really just go through my mind? Nothing I do or will ever do with that bastard can be considered fun!_

Now that his mind was back in order Ed got back on his bed to go to sleep. Just as he was about to rest the phone rang, the shrill noise cutting through his peace.

"What" Ed grumbled into the phone. Who the hell would call him at this time?

"Fullmetal?" came the voice on the other end….that's who, the only person dumb enough to still call him by his military name.

"It's Edward, Colonel Bastard; you of all people should know that title can only be granted to a state alchemist." Ed retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Fullmetal" replied Roy Mustang, Ed face palmed at the repeated use of his old military name. "So I was wondering if you would accompany me somewhere tomorrow…."

"What are you serious? Are you asking me on a date you perverted pedophile, cause you know I don't swing that way!" yelled Ed into the receiver.

"Not even close Fullmetal, although you had me fooled, still haven't asked the Rockbell girl out I hear, better get to that people are starting to get suspicious…"

"Shuttup bastard like you have room to talk! Its been like 20 years and you still haven't confessed your undying love for Hawkeye, yet alone ask her out." Roy sputtered at this comment

"I'm taking my time!"

"You aren't going to be that young forever you know, you are pushing 30 now!"

"Quiet Fullmetal!" Roy said, and then let out a sigh, "anyways, like I was saying we are spending the day together tomorrow so I expect you at my office at 09:00 sharp!"

"Yeah? And what if I don't want to Colonel Bastard?"

"Then I order you!"

"You can't order me! I'm not your stupid subordinate puppet anymore! So I refuse!"

"You will be at my office at 9 o'clock and you will be happy to be there!"

"But-"

"That's an order Fullmetal! Goodbye!" finished Roy, slamming down the phone. Why did the kid have to be so frustrating! It was already hard enough to ask him, did he really have to put up such a fight?

_Ah well, at least I did it and hopefully he will be mature enough to show up….I hope so because I am actually looking forward to it._

At this Roy hit himself in the head with a book. He couldn't have his brain betray him like that again now could he!

* * *

><p>Ed stared at the now dead phone in his hand.<p>

_That bastard! Not only does he order me to his house without telling me why, but he hangs up on my before I can even reject! Dang it, I guess I have no choice but to show up tomorrow and tell him to go die in a hole straight to his face. I wonder what he is planning….maybe he really wanted to spend time with me….._

"What is wrong with me?" shouted Ed, thoroughly confused at why such obvious lies kept floating through his head. If Ed knew one fact for sure, it was that the Colonel did not care for him, the only reason he helped him out all those years was because he didn't want to lose a valued subordinate.

_But then….why would he invite me out, I am no longer of any use to him…._Ed lay down and pondered this as his body slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**So there you go, that is the 1****st****chapter and I typed the whole thing with a broken finger! See they pain I will go through for you? I wasn't planning on making this a multi chapter fic, but I just decided to so ya. The next chapter will probably be up really soon. I will try and get it up before finals next week! So review to let me know it's worth continuing! **


	2. Breakfast

**Ok 2****nd**** chapter! Sorry I thought I would have had this up a while ago, but finals came and fried my brain so I've been spending my days playing Portal 2! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Same disclaimer….I do not own FMA or any of its characters**

The sun shone bright rays onto Edward's face waking him from his peaceful slumber. He groaned as he sat up glancing around the room. His eyes fell on the clock. 8:40. He panicked and started running frantically around the room trying to get ready in time. The office was 15 minutes away from his hotel, he wouldn't have time to eat or shower or do anything.

"Eh screw that Colonel Bastard" he said as he made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He was the one who wanted Ed at the office today so he could afford to wait a few minutes.

15 minutes later Edward was outside the hotel waiting for a cab with his stomach growling like no tomorrow.

"Dammit so hungry!" Ed said as he squirmed in place. A taxi pulled up and he jumped in while telling the driver where to go.

"And step on it!" he added, realizing it was already 9 o'clock.

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he glanced at the clock. 9:10.<p>

_Where the hell is that kid?_

It was normal for him to be a little late, but this was getting ridiculous. He stared down at the mess of papers on his desk. He sighed again.

_I guess I should get some of this done while I wait…_

He picked up a pen and started signing random papers, not reading them whatsoever. At 9:17 the door burst open, almost flying off its hinges. Mustang sighed again, not looking up from his papers.

"Morning Fullmetal, I know you are too short to see the clock, but I never expected you to be this late."

"Shuttup bastard, I'm not short and I had a rushed morning. I didn't even get to eat because of you!" replied Edward.

Roy stood up and looked at the boy. What he saw startled him. Edward was looking at him almost eye to eye. He was no longer the tiny little pipsqueak that came to his office 5 years ago. No, as much as Roy hated to admit it, Edward was growing up and at 17 he was starting to look like a man.

Edward looked at the Colonel who looked a little shocked at his appearance. He had grown several inches since he had been in Risembool. He was up to Mustang's chin now making him taller than Hawkeye and Fuery.

"Whats wrong Colonel, you don't look so good, don't go having a heart attack on me! I know you are getting old, but seriously, how sad can you get"

"Shuttup kid, I'm not old and you just surprised me that's all. I have to admit you've grown Fullmetal."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Edward!"

"Whatever, you'll always be Fullmetal to me"

_Great_ thought Ed _I gave up ties with the military and this bastard so that I could stop being the Fullmetal Alchemist. I can't even do alchemy any more for God's sake! Why can't I just be Edward?_

Ed didn't have time to ask because at that moment his stomach gave off an extremely loud growl, filling the awkward silence with the sound of hunger.

Roy sighed again

_Why does this kid make me sigh like an old man!_

"C'mon Fullmetal, I guess we should get you something to eat. We can't have our day of fun on an empty stomach." Roy said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice

_Day of fun my ass_ thought Ed, but he kept his mouth shut and followed Mustang out of the office.

* * *

><p>Edward jumped out of the car when it pulled up in front of the restaurant.<p>

"That was the most terrifying driving experience of my life! What the hell is wrong with you!

"Riz-er-Hawkeye usually drives for me! I drive only when completely necessary, which doesn't mean I do it well!"

"Well that's for sure! I thought I was going to die!"

"Relax we both made it here intact so let's just get you some food so we can move on with our day."

"Fine." mumbled Edward. His stomach gave off another particularly loud moan causing Ed to turn and run into the restaurant. By the time Roy walked in Edward was already sitting down and ordering.

"Do you want anything Colonel Bastard?"

"No, unlike you, I woke up with enough time to eat beforehand." Ed murmured something under his breath before turning back to the very confused waitress and finishing his order.

Once the waitress left an awkward silence came over them despite all the noise of the restaurant. Roy didn't really know what to say to the boy and Edward was just looking around the restaurant trying to avoid looking at the Colonel. Realizing he couldn't avoid him forever Ed figured he should just ask the question that had been bothering him since the Colonel's call.

"So….where are we going today?"

"I can't tell you that, Fullmetal, it's a surprise."

"A surprise? I'm not a little kid anymore bastard, you can't expect me to jump up and down out of anxiousness for a surprise."

"I would hope not, but I have a feeling you are really going to enjoy this surprise."

"Is it a thing….or a place….have I been there before…..are the weapons?"

"What was that about anxiousness Fullmetal? Don't get too excited there. But yes it is a place and no you have not been there before and it really depends on how you define weapons…."

"Really? What kind of place is it, are ther-" Ed cut himself off realizing how much of a kid he must have sounded like, getting all worked up over a little surprise.

Mustang smirked at the boy getting excited over the unknown.

"It's a magic place, full of amazing things of all shapes and sizes." He said, answering Ed's question.

At this Edward sat back in his chair, trying to figure out where they were headed.

A more comfortable silence filled their table this time as Ed sat with a face of intense concentration while Mustang watched him. Before long Edward's food came and Mustang watched with amazement as he shoveled it down in record time.

"Okay…that was a bit gross, but I guess we should be going if you are done"

"Mhmm" mumbled Ed, his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed it and grabbed his wallet and started pulling out some money.

"C'mon Edward, what kind of man would I be if I make you come with me then have you pay for your own food." Said Roy as he pulled out his own wallet and laid some money on the table. Ed looked at him a with disbelief written on his face.

"Whatever Colonel Bastard, it's your money" said Ed. Mustang took this as a thank you and gave him a small smile, freaking Edward out even further. As they walked out of the restaurant the person at the door called to them.

"Thank you and have a good day with your son!"

When Ed heard this he started to turn very red, just as he was about to turn around to yell at the man Mustang grabbed his head to stop him.

"Thank you" he called, always the civil person, but Ed could tell it was very strained.

"How could you let him call us that and not beat him to a pulp!" Edward yelled at Mustang.

"Relax, Fullmetal, it was an honest mistake, he didn't mean anything by it"

"Honest mistake! That was the most insulting thing I've been told in a long time! How could he even think we are related!"

"Take it as a compliment, Fullmetal, I am so handsome you should consider yourself lucky to be compared to me!"

"Shuttup Colonel Bastard with a God complex. I don't want to look like you."

Mustang sighed again.

_Geez this boy is stubborn. Is it really that bad to be called my son?_

"C'mon lets go to your surprise…" Edward's previously sulking face lit up at this comment, having completely forgotten about the reason they were out in public together.

**So that was chapter two! Not much going on, but they will get to the surprise next chapter…..I might change the title of the story…any ideas? Hopefully the next update will be sooner now that it's summer! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Arrival

**Okay, here is chapter 3! It turned out a lot different than I expected, a little less humor and a little more seriousness, but still not too bad. I love your reviews so keep em coming!**

Edward stared out the window the entire car ride, trying to figure out where he was and where he was heading. It had been a while since he had been to Central and he didn't think he had ever been to this part of town.

"See anything interesting Fullmetal?" Ed flinched at the question.

"No….and for the last time, Colonel Bastard, stop calling me Fullmetal!"

"Ok fine, I'll make a deal with you. I will stop calling you Fullmetal if you stop calling me Colonel Bastard…" Roy bargained.

"I'll try." came Ed's muffled response. Roy just sighed and turned to the boy.

"What would you prefer I called you?" he asked.

"Just Edward, that is my name after all."

"Edward…." Roy repeated.

Ed stiffened at the use of his real name. There was nothing wrong with it, but Mustang said it which such hidden emotion that it scared Ed. He glanced over at Mustang who seemed to be concentrating on driving a lot more than usual.

_What is wrong with us? _wondered Ed.

A moment of silence went by while Ed stared blankly out the window, not seeing anything at all, but more absorbed in his own thoughts.

The car started to slow and Ed turned to Mustang with a questioning look.

"We're here" was his reply. Ed began to take in his surroundings, vaguely recognizing where they were. He had only been to this part of town once before to take Winry to an auto mail convention. It was the fairgrounds part of town where carnivals and festivals were often held. Ed knew there wasn't anything in town at the moment and the only thing there year round was the place Hughes called the Zoo. Hughes said it was Elysia's favorite place. Apparently it was a huge place full of all different types of animals. Suddenly it clicked.

"_A magical place full of amazing things all shapes and sizes" huh? Was Mustang really talking about the zoo…..are we going to the zoo?_ Ed couldn't hold in his excitement any more, despite how immature it made him look.

"Are we going to the zoo?" he asked, turning to Mustang, the excitement was written all over his face. Ed had never been to the zoo, in fact he hadn't even heard of one until he was 15 and living in Central. He had never had the time to go and the closest thing Risembool had was a farm with different farm animals.

Mustang allowed himself a small laugh as he took in the boy's expression. He was pleased with himself for picking an outing that Ed really seemed interested in.

"Yes, we are going to the zoo. I didn't think you had ever gone and Hughes mentioned to me once how he loves to go there with his daughter so—" he stopped midway through his sentence realizing what he had just said had implied. He worriedly looked at Ed, afraid of his reaction, but Ed didn't seem to have understood because he was just staring at Mustang with a goofy grin on his face. Suddenly realizing how much of a kid he must look like, Ed cleared his throat as he turned away, morphing his face into a bored, indifferent expression.

"Well, let's get going then." He said as he tried his best to exit the car calmly. He looked at Mustang expectantly who had remained seated, amazed at how his previous statement went right over Ed's head. **(A/N yes that was a short joke)** Roy knew he was lucky, if Ed had heard what he said he probably would have ended up with a black eye. If only he would understand how much he meant to him…..

Roy snapped to attention abruptly, cutting off that traitorous train of thought again.

"Yes let's go" he said, hopping out of the car. He looked up at the cloudless sky and bright sun; it really was a perfect day to go to the zoo. He turned to Ed only to find he had already begun walking to the entrance. Mustang quickly followed, annoyed at how easily the kid seemed to vanish. As he approached the front gate he was met by Ed looking at him impatiently. Realizing Ed was waiting for him to buy tickets he pulled out his wallet.

"How quickly you go from disbelief when I pay for you to expecting me to" he said giving Ed a slight glare as he handed the man his money.

"I'm making you a better man" Ed retorted, much to the disbelief of the ticket sales man.

_What kind of father wouldn't pay for their own son?_ Wondered the man as he gave the pair a funny look. Ed noticed this look and sent the man a death glare instead causing him to quickly hand them their tickets and change while avoiding making eye contact.

"Thank you, have a fun time with your son, and come again." The man quickly mumbled, wanting to get away from the kid and his glaring eyes as soon as possible.

Unfortunately his comment only seemed to anger the boy more who turned to the face the man preparing to attack. The man sunk back against the wall of the booth, cowering in fear. Just as he felt like he was going to faint, Mustang grabbed Ed by the collar and pulled him away from the stand and to a bench a ways away.

"Sit." He ordered. Ed grumpily obeyed, plopping down onto the seat. He stared down at his feet for a minute before slowly looking up at Mustang, seeing the bothered look on his face.

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone. Roy sighed as he sat down next to the kid.

"You have got to stop overreacting whenever somebody makes that mistake" he said. "They don't mean any harm by it, in fact they mean just the opposite."

"Psh, you think I don't know that Colonel Bastard!" Edward said, trying to think up a good excuse for acting the way he did, "I just don't want people to think I am actually related to someone like you."

'_Ooh wrong thing to say'_, thought Ed as he saw the hurt cross briefly over Mustang's face. _'I probably should have come up with something better than that.'_ But Mustang had dealt with the boy long enough to know to get over his jabs even if they were hurtful. He knew that the kid didn't always mean those things, he was just trying to cover up something else. And now Roy was determined to find out what. So he put on a smirk and prepared an insult of his own.

"Of course Edward, I wouldn't want that either, especially father and son, I mean I really don't look old enough to have a kid your age, even if you can pass for a 12 year old with you height."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOU BASTARD COLONEL WITH A GOD COMPLEX!"

'_Good Ed was back'_

"You Fullmetal, now let's go we have a zoo to explore."

Ed, having completely forgot about where they were held back the prepared insult and instead, eyes filling with excitement, ran over to the nearest exhibit. Roy sighed and started after the boy, wondering why he was doing this in the first place.

_This is gonna be a long day….._

**And there you have the 3****rd**** chapter of my first multi-chapter fic! So what did you think? The next chapter is going to be a lot more fun and light, I'm not sure why this one was kinda sad, I just kept typing and this is what came out! The next chapter should be up in the next few days! Review because I love them! **


	4. Comparisons

**Okay chapter 4! I had no idea this fic would be so long! Hope you love this it! Review!**

Ed's face lit up as he took in the animal standing in front of him. It was the biggest animal he had ever seen! He had read about all kinds of animals in his books but he had never seen one up close before.

Mustang had assumed right when he guessed Edward had never been to a zoo before. Truth was he had never been either, he had spent his childhood studying alchemy and it was not like he had any parents to take him anyways. He was pretty excited to be here too having never seen these kinds of animals in real life before, but being the calm and collected man he was he didn't let his excitement show. Unlike Edward who was practically bursting he kept on a cool face as he followed Ed to the elephant habitat.

"Wow!" shouted an excited Ed. "That thing is even bigger than you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Fullmetal! I am not fat!"

"I never said that _Colonel Bastard_, but its funny how that's what you assumed I meant." Mustang just growled and turned back to the elephant munching on some grass.

Edward watched the elephant eat for a couple more minutes before starting towards the next habitat, the lion cage.

"You have always reminded me of a lion" came Mustang's voice from behind Ed.

"Huh? Why?" Ed asked, eyes never leaving the caged animals.

"At first it was just your gold hair and gold eyes, the look in your eyes was always fierce and determined, but eventually I saw other similarities. You can be vicious but also kind when you want to be. You have a very short temper, but you protect those around you. You could definitely pull off the king of the jungle act."

"Huh….I've never thought about it before. Do you think everyone can be compared to an animal?"

"Ya….probably so….there are so many different animals to choose from I'm sure there is one for most people's personalities." Ed put on a thoughtful face.

"Let's see…" Mustang began, "If I had to pick an animal for Alphonse, I would probably pick a cat" Ed laughed at this.

"Ya, Al loves cats"

"Not just that, he is loving and kindhearted, and would never leave your side…"

"Sounds more like a dog to me"

"Yes, but also he always lands on his feet, he doesn't let things get him down, he just gets back up and tries again."

"Ya, I guess I can see that….what about your men? What about Falman?"

"Hmm….I would probably say Falman is an elephant" said Mustang, gesturing at the previous exhibit.

"Why is that?" Ed asked, laughing.

"Mostly because of his incredible memory. They say an elephant never forgets." Mustang replied, smiling at the boy.

"Ya makes sense." Ed said smiling back. The pair started walking to the next habitat.

"What kind of monkeys are those?" Ed asked pointing towards the primates in the exhibit.

"Chimpanzees…..I think Breda would be a chimpanzee."

"A monkey? Why?"

"Not just any monkey, chimpanzees are supposed to be the most intelligent, the best problem solvers. Breda is my strategist, he can always figure things out."

"I guess I can see that….I would have said something more along the lines of a pig, just cause he is always eating" Mustang laughed at this comment.

"Ya I guess there is that too."

"Okay then what about Havoc?" Mustang thought about this for a moment.

"I guess Havoc would be some sort of dog….." he said, thinking aloud. "He isn't the brightest guy in the world but he is fiercely loyal and very trusting. He has great instinct and he is a great fighter which he relies on often. The only thing I can't explain is his trouble with women, but I don't think any animal can explain that problem" Edward laughed at this.

"Let me try"

"Okay, uh what about Winry, what animal do you think best describes her?" Ed scrunched up his face in thought as he wandered over to the beaver habitat, watching them make dams.

"Hmmm…I guess she would be an otter"

"An otter? Ok you are going to have to explain that one to me."

"Well….i guess she looks cute and playful," Ed began, turning slightly red, "but she is also very smart and good with tools, like how they use rocks to open clams to get food. They are also really loving….I don't know, maybe I'm not too good at this." Ed said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No, no, I can see it, I think it fits pretty well."

"Ooh let's go in there!" said Ed, pointing to the reptile room. Mustang just smirked and headed in that direction

"Okay, whatever you want." They took their time in the reptile house, admiring all the different types of snakes and lizards.

"Wow! Look at this thing!"

"What is it?" asked Roy.

"A Komodo dragon…" Ed answered, reading the sign.

"Oh, I have heard of those! They are supposedly really dangerous because they have an excellent sense of smell and can run fast and climb trees, even though they are huge."

"That's awesome! Are they like the dragons from ancient times? The ones that can fly and breathe fire?" Mustang laughed at Ed's enthusiasm.

"No, I don't think anything like that really exists."

"That would be so cool…."

"Hey I can practically breathe fire! You never tell me I'm cool!"

"Well you can't fly can you?" Ed said in a mocking tone, causing Mustang to go into pout mode. Ed looked satisfied as he left to examine the next reptile.

"Hey Mustang," he called over his shoulder, breaking Roy's pout. "What kind of animal do you think Hawkeye is?"

"Hawkeye? She is pretty easy; I think she is a swan."

"Okay….didn't see that one coming…."

"Why not? It makes perfect sense!"

"Enlighten me."

"Ok well first of all they are both beautiful! Graceful and majestic. They carry themselves with pride and self-confidence….so beautiful…" Mustang went on with a dreamy look in his eyes. Edward looked at him a little worriedly.

"Mustang? Hey! Mustang! Snap out of it!" he ordered, waving his hand in front of Roy's face.

"Huh?"

"Wow Mustang, you really have it bad…if you are that in love with her just tell her already!"

"I'm getting to it! Anyways.." he said shaking off the strange moment, "as I was saying, she is also like a swan because they are fiercely protective and can get really aggressive when they feel like others around them are in danger, which explains her need to protect me with her life, even if I don't want her to." Mustang finished.

"Okay, okay I see it now, that actually does fit pretty perfectly."

"Told you so! What about me Fullmetal, er Edward. What animal do you think I am?"

"You? You are a crow."

"A crow!"

"Ya a crow…black hair black eyes and useless when wet." Mustang started fuming at this comment.

"First of all, pipsqueak! I am not a crow! I have blue eyes, thank you very much and I. Am. Not. Useless." He said emphasizing each word clearly.

"Pipsqueak?"

"Yes, if I am a crow, then you are a pipsqueak! Like a little mouse!"

"Fine! Fine! You are not a crow!"

"Good. So what am I really?"

"Hmm…you are a tough one. I'm tempted to say a mustang, but that only describes part of your personality. I would also say a grizzly bear, but I think that animal is already taken by General Armstrong…I guess I would have to go with some bird of prey, like an eagle or a falcon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, first of all they have really keen eyesight, just like you have always had your eyes set on the top, from the very beginning." Mustang nodded his head, listening intently. "Also, you are very protective towards those under you and towards the vulnerable, like an eagle protecting its young. And you can be incredibly violent and aggressive when the situation calls for it. You can remain calm and keep your cool even when the pressure is on. You really care for those around you just like how they mate for life. I don't know really, it just seemed like a good fit." Mustang put on a smirk, turning the deep conversation around.

"Sounds like you really have a lot of good things to say to me, Edward. Respect me more than you let on do you?"

"Whatever Mustang, it's not like I really had a choice! You were the only adult in my life at the time so it was only natural that I would gain a little respect despite the fact that you are a jerk!"

"Well I appreciate it anyways Ed" Mustang said smiling down at the boy.

"Ya ya whatever…. C'mon it is almost time for lunch and we have barely made a dent on this zoo!" Ed said running out of the reptile house and into the aquarium next door.

Mustang allowed himself another smile as he watched the boy run off.

_If I could ever have a son…._

"Ahh not again!" he yelled, scolding his brain for such thoughts. He shook his head hard, hoping to banish such thoughts from his mind and started after the energetic teen.

**I hope you liked all my comparisons, it was hard thinking of some, let me know if you have any better ones! Oh and for all you Parental RoyxEd lovers, I have a community full of Parental RoyXEd stories! You should check it out!**

**Review please, they keep me going!**


	5. The Deal

**Ok guys here is the next chapter! I never thought it would be so long! I love your guys' reviews, they are awesome! Also, don't be afraid to give me suggestions of any kind, I love new ideas! **

"Hey Colonel, I'm hungry!" Complained Ed. They had been wandering the zoo for hours and it was nearing 2 in the afternoon.

"Alright, I guess we should stop and eat." Roy replied looking down at his map for someplace to eat.

"Ooh! Let's go in there!' said Edward, pointing to a building nearby.

"The Bird Café…." Said Roy, skeptically. He was about to protest when he realized Ed was already running towards the restaurant. He just sighed and proceeded after him.

They walked into the building only to be bombarded by birds of all shapes and sizes flying around the eating customers.

"Wow…." Said Edward, marveling at all the different birds.

"I swear Fullmetal; if a bird craps in my food I am completely blaming it on you…or on me for that matter."

"It's Edward, Colonel Bastard, and don't worry it will be an improvement if it craps on you." Roy shot him a death glare, but walked up to the waiter anyways.

"Excuse me," Roy said to the very large man in the way to tight outfit whose back was turned. "Can we have a table for two ple—" he faltered as the man turned around revealing a disgustingly muscular body, a large head with a mustache and one giant curl for hair.

"ARMSTRONG!" Roy and Ed screamed together.

"OH WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY IT IS!" Armstrong yelled in return.

"TO LOOK AROUND YOU AND SEE THE LOVE IN THE AIR AND TO SEE YOU TWO, YOUR FATHERLY LOVE JUST BLOSSOMING! AHH TRULY IT IS A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT!" Exclaimed Armstrong, ripping his shirt off.

"Oh God Armstrong! Put your shirt on!" yelled Ed, shielding his eyes from the scaring sight before him. Roy just stood next to him shocked into silence.

"Pardon me, young Edward!" replied Armstrong, pulling a new shirt from a stash below the table.

"Armstrong…." Said Roy.

"Yes Colonel?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"The Armstrongs have had a love for animals since the beginning of time! This restaurant has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" said Armstrong as if he was confused at the Colonel's question.

"Of course" Roy said bowing his head in defeat. Ed's stomach growled hungrily, breaking the silence.

"Oh you poor boy! You must be starving! Here let me get you a table!" Armstrong proclaimed grabbing two menus then dragging the pair deeper into the restaurant.

"Uhh thanks" said the two men still getting over the initial shock of seeing a shirtless Armstrong.

The major practically threw them into their chairs while telling them all about the menu.

"OH YOU SIMPLY MUST TRY THE CHICKEN IT IS GLORIOUS!"

"Uhh Armstrong…" Mustang began.

"THE MACARONI IS LIKE HEAVEN ON EARTH"

"Armstrong…."

"AND THE STEAK SAUCE IS A RECIPE THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

"ARMSTRONG!" shouted Mustang, causing everyone who was not already looking at them to turn.

"WHAT IS IT COLONEL! DO YOU NEED TO BE INSPIRED ONCE AGAIN BY MY PERFECT PHYSICAL APPEARANCE?"

"NO! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO EAT HER GODDAMMIT!" yelled Roy causing Edward to smirk and look around at all the staring faces. Armstrong, who was preparing to rip his shirt off yet again, turned to the other customers.

"I APOLOGIZE MY DEAR CUSTOMERS!" he proclaimed, "IF YOU ARE IN ANY NEED OF ASSISTANCE DO NOT HESITATE TO COME TO ME!" he said making eye contact with as many people as possible, sufficiently creeping them out. Armstrong, noticing his customers' "shyness" ran to go make sure they were all right leaving two very weirded out alchemists sitting at their table.

"Why is he….everywhere….." Ed wondered aloud remembering all the times Major Armstrong had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of them in random destinations.

"Why does his family own….everything…." Roy responded counting the number of things passed down the Armstrong line for generations. When the number got too big to keep track of he gave up and looked at his menu. Ed snapped out of his flashbacks and followed suit, examining the menu for something good to eat.

They chose their meals in silence and avoided eye contact with the major to, hopefully, keep him away from their table. As soon as Roy saw an employee other than Armstrong he called to him.

"How may I help you sir?" he inquired.

"We would like to order" came the reply.

"Of course, sir, what will you be having this afternoon?"

"I would like the spaghetti carbonara."

"Yes sir" said the waiter. He then turned to Ed. "And what could I get for you?"

"Uhh, I'll have the same thanks." Said Edward, a little creeped out by the fact he and Mustang had chosen the same thing. The waiter smiled.

"Like father like son. I will be right back with those orders."

Ed wasted no time in slamming his head against the table, much to Roy's amusement.

"Ok that has got to stop, it's freaking me out!" cried Ed, unable to comprehend how so many people could make the same mistake in one day.

"I must admit, it is a little strange how many times that has happened today."

"You bet it's strange! This has never happened before!"

"That's not true, I've gotten that comment on several occasions, Havoc and Breda even tricked Fuery into believing it for quite some time until Falman eventually told him otherwise." Roy said, smiling at the memory. Ed blanched.

"Oh come on! I look nothing like you! Actually, we look exactly opposite! I have gold hair and gold eyes; you have black hair, and dark blue eyes. You are tall and I am…..not as tall…" Roy smirked.

"Yes, but unfortunately we do have very similar personalities…"

"Ugh whatever, but I swear there has to be a reason that so many people have made that mistake today, it is just not natural."

"Whatever you say Edward, when you think of one just let me know." Roy said sighing; the boy just couldn't see they were much more similar than he knew.

Edward didn't respond but took to watching the birds flying around the room, laughing as some unfortunate man got crapped on.

Their food came soon after and as they sat eating in silence until Edward, as usual, broke it.

"Hey Colonel" Ed mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Mhmm" Roy mumbled back. Ed swallowed and looked at the older man.

"Why haven't you told Hawkeye yet? He wondered. Roy sighed as he tried to think of a good answer.

"Truthfully, I'm not really sure. I guess the fraternization laws could be easily blamed, but it is much deeper than that. I guess it is because we both have a goal and we help each other to achieve our goals, but we don't want anything to get in the way such as a relationship might."

"But you are with other women all the time…." At this Roy shook his head.

"To tell you the truth I may be seen with other women, but I have never actually 'been' with other women. I have never even kissed a girl before believe it or not." Ed's mouth opened slightly in shock. This was the perfect opportunity to completely humiliate the Colonel, but for the first time in his life, he didn't want to.

"How bout we make a deal" he said instead, smirking at the colonel. "We will both be getting our first kiss this week" Ed said proudly, causing the colonel to look at the younger man.

Roy was shocked that Ed had admitted to never having kissed a girl either, but he didn't say anything and instead just continued to listen.

"Within the next week you will kiss Riza Hawkeye, and I, within a week of when I go home, will kiss Winry Rockbell. Deal?" He asked, pleased with his plan.

"This could end badly for both of us, you know that right?"

"Ya…..but who cares hopefully they will be so happy they won't damage us in any way at all." Roy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed yet again.

"Ok you're on Ed, one real kiss on the lips without dying. If you don't you have to…cut off your braid" Roy said smirking. Edward scowled slightly; he really did love his hair.

"No fair, not my hair!" Ed complained, but he didn't object. "Fine and if you fail you have to…..grow your hair until it has a braid as long as mine!" Ed said, finishing with a huge smile. Roy shuddered at the mental image.

"You got it" he said returning the smile. Roy knew neither one of them would be failing this bet, they both took pride in their hair and the other one knew it.

"You know what Ed…." Roy said, looking the boy in the eyes.

"What's that?" Ed asked looking back.

"I'm glad we did this today." Roy said, slightly embarrassed. Ed broke the eye contact and instead shoved a bite of food in his mouth.

Roy, feeling rejected looked down at his food too.

"Me too" Edward whispered, so quiet Roy almost didn't believe he heard it, but he put on a real smile and shoved some food in his mouth, content in sitting and eating in silence with his…

"Son"

**There you have it! It was the first time I've written Armstrong so hopefully he was ok :D I love him so much and he makes everything hilarious even if it isn't supposed to be. I also added in a little romance for you guys cause you are awesome for reading! Review! **

**So I got a couple questions about my community, well it is called Parental RoyXEd (keeping it basic) and you can search it or find it on my profile so check it out! And feel free to suggest stories to add to it! **

**Update Note: I will probably not be updating for a while, I leave on the 29****th**** for Mexico to build a house for a poor family, then the day after I get back I leave for Germany for two weeks to stay with some friends and stuff and then I leave for camp a few days later. I will try my best to write in between Germany and camp, but I make no promises, so stick with me and sorry about the long gap.**


	6. Questions

Alright people this is by far the longest time I have ever taken to update and I am so sorry. I hope this chapter is good, I went through some major writer's block and it took me weeks to be back in a Parental RoyxEd mood. I tried to make this one really kinda sweet, let me know if I succeeded!

Roy and Ed exited the restaurant and strolled over to the nearest building.

"An insect house huh" said Roy observing the spider bigger than his face. "I would not want one of those on me that's for sure" he continued, shuddering at the thought.

"Why are bugs so much creepier than animals?" wondered Ed as he glanced around the room.

Roy also looked around the room, examining the spiders, centipedes, and grasshoppers.

"Too many body parts" came Mustang's reply. Ed gave him a questioning glance so he continued.

"Most animals have two legs or four legs, and two eyes. There body is all one part, not made up of a bunch of little parts. Insect, on the other hand, have anywhere from 2 to eight eyes and anywhere from two legs, to 800, and a lot of insect's bodies are made up of different segments. They just don't seem normal. And…" he said, giving it some thought, "they are just ugly" Ed laughed at this.

"Not all of them, but ya I see your point. I would much rather wake up with a cute furry animal than a big hairy insect."

"Exactly" Roy said with a smirk.

"Hey Ed?" Roy said, examining a very colorful butterfly.

"Hn"

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, taking Ed by surprise.

"My favorite color? Uh I guess red…." Ed replied, he had never really put much thought into it.

"Ya I could have guessed that" Roy replied. "Alright….what is your favorite thing to do in your free time?

"Huh? Whats with all these strange questions?"

"Just answer it Ed" Roy commanded.

"Okay….well I guess just hang out and relax with friends….I dunno, normal teenage stuff"

"You have never been a normal teenager" Roy argued

"That doesn't mean I don't like to act like one!" Ed shot back, shutting Roy up. Ed's expression grew sad.

"I used to wish that I did have a normal life with a mom and a dad and a bunch of friends doing nothing all day." Roy sensed the change in mood and dropped his voice a little as well.

"You do have that stuff Edward. You have a bunch of friends and you have a mom and you have a dad."

"Ya one who was never even there." Ed said, feeling slightly depressed. "It wasn't til I was 17 that he actually acted like a father. Hell growing up even you were closer to a my father than he was—" Ed stopped, realizing what had just flew out of his mouth.

"I uh—what I meant was—" Ed sputtered, not really knowing how to fix what he had just said. It wasn't helping at all that Mustang wasn't doing anything. Ed had expected him to laugh and make fun of him or give him a sarcastic response, but instead he just stood there, staring at Ed with an unrecognizable expression. Ed, still recovering from his slipup, did the first thing that came to his mind. He put on the most defiant face he could muster and glared at Mustang for all he was worth. After a couple seconds of this Mustang seemed to come to.

"Something wrong with your face Edward?" he asked.

"Something wrong with your head Colonel?" Ed replied wondering what the hell had just happened. Mustang just shook his head and smirked.

'_Well I guess he's back to normal'_ thought Ed, '_but still, what was with him a moment ago. For a second there he actually looked….happy.'_

"Colonel?" Ed asked, Mustang turned and looked at him expectantly. "What did you think when you first saw me?" Ed had no idea why this question suddenly popped into his brain, but it did and he figured he might as well find out.

"Well…." Mustang began, "for the most part I was shocked."

Ed didn't know why, but for some reason Mustang's response made him feel sad, he was hoping for more.

"Oh…." Ed said quietly.

"Let me explain," Roy added hastily upon seeing Ed's sudden mood swing. "I had arrived expecting to find a 31 year old man with promising, but not special, talent in alchemy. But instead I found a burnt down house, remnants of a human transmutation, an alive suit of armor, and a boy without an arm and a leg who…who was the most skilled alchemist I've ever seen." Mustang said, adding the last part quietly, like he was embarrassed to admit it.

Once again Ed didn't know what was wrong with him. For some reason, Mustang's answer made him truly happy. He couldn't figure out why, but eventually it came to him.

'_This is probably the first true compliment Mustang has ever given me….'_ Ed realized. It felt right, and yet Ed felt the need to say something back.

"Ya…." Ed started shyly, "well you aren't so bad an alchemist yourself" he added jokingly, successfully making the situation less awkward and throwing in a hidden compliment that most people would have seen.

Roy Mustang, however, was not fooled. He saw the compliment, and embraced it as probably the first good thing Ed had ever said about him, at least to his face. Roy gave the boy a big smile and put his hand on Ed's shoulder, leading him to the next exhibit.

"Come on, let's go"

There you have it. To be completely honest I'm not all too pleased with this chapter, but I needed to put something out because I have made you guys wait WAY to long. I am for sure gonna update a lot sooner this time! Let me know what you think!

~bearhead


	7. Understanding

**Alright guys! Chapter 7! There will probably be only 1 more chapter after this, but then comes the story, the Deal, referring to Ed and Roy's deal made back in chapter 4 I think…..Anyways I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review!**

**Oh and I slightly changed the ending of chapter 3, nothing big, but you might wanna go read it, looking back I didn't really like what I had done, so I fixed it.**

Roy and Ed stopped in front of the crocodile exhibit, one of the last few habitats leading toward the exit. The sun was on its way down and the zoo would be closing soon, so they were in a hurry to see the final animals. In a way this was good for the two alchemists, it gave them an excuse for not talking, not talking about the uncharacteristic interactions that had gone on between the two of them. Neither would admit it, but something had definitely changed over the course of the day, and they were almost afraid to find out what and to what extent.

Once Edward was done gaping at the crocodiles and their huge scaly bodies, Mustang, who had previously been standing, smirking, at the boy's shoulder, led them to the next exhibit, porcupines.

"Look at these ugly things!" laughed Ed, observing the prickly animals.

"I wouldn't make fun of them Edward, or next thing you know you'll have a face full of quills."

"They come off?" said Ed, looking horrified at the idea.

Roy gave a slight laugh.

"Yep, that's their main defense. An enemy comes to close and they shoot their needles directly at its face, quite the painful experience I'd imagine."

Ed found himself taking a step back from the newly found threat as he gave them a glare.

"I don't think I'd like to become enemies with a porcupine…..or friends for that matter…..you can't get close without getting stabbed. Actually…..that might be a handy ability…" Ed thought giving Mustang a demonic smile, his gold eyes flashing.

"You wish Ed, you even try and hit me with those spikes and I'll roast your butt. Anyways, you couldn't be close to Al or Winry or anyone else for that matter."

Ed gave it some more thought before deciding that Mustang was right and it would probably be better if he didn't have needle pointed spikes coming out of him.

"Psh whatever." Ed finished, but Roy watched with amusement as his facial expression changed. "And you so could not roast me! I would kick your ass before you even thought about putting on your stupid pyro glove!"

Roy laughed and gave the younger boy a haughty smirk.

"Of course you would Fullmetal, just like that last time we fought, but I seem to recall that I was the ass kicker and you were the one getting your ass kicked!"

"Whatever! I was 15! If I could still use alchemy I would kick your ass into next week!" Ed yelled. Roy, who had completely forgotten about Ed's loss of alchemy, couldn't even throw back a decent comeback. It was so hard to believe that the great Fullmetal Alchemist could no longer use his powers. Ed and alchemy belonged together, and Mustang was having a difficult time accepting their separation.

"Do you miss it?" Roy asked, completely changing the mood. Ed smile faded slightly for a moment before growing back to more than its original size.

"Sure I miss it, but it was more than worth it to see Al back in his original body, just the way he should be." Roy looked at Edward hard, taking in his happy eyes and huge smile, the seemed really genuine, not the fake one he always used to put on. Knowing that this boy who had gone through so much pain and suffering had finally reached happiness put a smile on his face as well, one that actually reached his eyes. He reached over and ruffled Ed's hair, earning a strange look from said boy.

"You have really matured Edward," he said, blue eyes meeting gold, "I'm proud of you." Ed looked away with a blush at the sincerity in that statement. For once he didn't ruin the moment with loud words or crude insults. Rarely do they have these truly sentimental moments together so he let it be, enjoying the feeling. He didn't reply to it either, knowing he would probably say something stupid. Instead he punched Mustang in the arm, with his newly flesh fist. To anyone else it was just a playful hit, but coming from Ed to Mustang, it was almost affectionate, a symbol of understanding. Mustang returned the gesture, punching Ed's right arm with his gloved hand.

"C'mon Ed, it's getting dark and we still have some zoo to see."

Edward didn't say anything, but instead chose to silently follow the Colonel to the next exhibit.

'Maybe I have more of a friend in him than I originally thought' Ed mused, staring at the man in front of him. He smiled at the happy thought and realized just how much this day really had changed him, and it wasn't even over yet.

**There you have it guys! I am suddenly in a Parental RoyxEd mood so I am going to try and update this really soon before the mood leaves me. Review if you can! I really appreciate them! And don't forget to visit my Parental RoyXEd community! I added more stories recently! Thanks for reading!**

~bearhead


	8. A Father

Roy and Ed glanced at the last few exhibits on their way out of the zoo, neither focusing much on the animals, their brains too preoccupied at the moment. As they neared the exit they began to get nervous. Silence at a zoo was one thing, they could always pretend to be focused intently on the nearest animal, but silence in a car just dripped with awkwardness. As they exited the zoo Ed decided to break the quiet

"Hey Colonel Bastard." Ed said, putting a taunting edge to his voice.

"What is it shrimp?" Roy retorted, earning a seething glare from Ed. He had put the rants behind him when he realized he really wasn't that short anymore and people just called him that to annoy him.

"uhh—" he began, stopping to look down at his shoes, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Thanksfortakingmetothezoo" Ed rushed out the words, hoping to get it over with fast. He rarely said thank you and especially not to Mustang.

Mustang was shocked to say the least, Ed had never thanked him before, for anything, but being shocked was no fun so he decided to play around with the kid a bit.

"What was that Fullmetal? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." He said with a smirk.

Ed turned his head in the opposite direction of the man, putting on a defiant look.

"I said thank you, you bastard Colonel." There, he said it and he sure as hell was not going to repeat it. Ed crossed his arms, preparing for the scorn.

"You're welcome." Well that was unexpected. Ed snapped his head back to Mustang, examining his face for underlying motives.

"The hell did you just say?"

"I said you're welcome Fullmetal." Ed couldn't believe the sincerity in his eyes.

'_He must be mocking me….somehow.'_

"What no insults? What the hell is wrong with you bastard, I just thanked you for God's sake!"

"Not today Fullmetal, sorry to disappoint. In all honesty Ed I rather enjoyed myself today." So it was Ed now was it, this was getting a little too weird for his liking.

Wanting to end this conversation looked down at the ground, grumbling and kicking rocks, reminding Mustang of just how much of a moody teenager he still was.

They reached the car and as Mustang got in the car he could have sworn he heard a "me too" uttered from the boy's mouth.

"So, where to now?" he asked, feeling rather like a chauffeur.

"Huh? You're not taking me home?"

"Well…" Roy said, embarrassed. "Since this is the only time we have to spend while you're in Central, I thought maybe we could hang out a little longer. He grumbled eyes straight ahead.

"Uhh…sure" Ed responded, slightly confused. "Let's go get some food Colonel Bastard, I'm starving!"

Roy chuckled at Ed's never ending appetite, he never did stop eating.

"Better be careful with all that food you eat pipsqueak or someday you're going to look like Breda"

Ed shuttered at the thought.

"At least an obsession with food is better than with fire you pyromaniac!"

"It's not maniacal if you can control it Fullmetal, making my fire much safer than your appetite. But then again, I guess it's good for you that you eat so much, or else you would have been stuck as a puny shrimp forever!"

"Shut the hell up I am not short anymore you bastard! I'm almost as tall as you! Watch before you know it I'll be the tall one and I will call you shrimp!" Ed said, an evil look passing through his eyes.

"Dream on Edward, it's not going to happen" Mustang said with a smirk. The rest of the ride was silent as Mustang maneuvered the car to a diner nearby. The overly friendly waitor led them to a table and took their orders with a smile before leaving the two alchemists to sit, wallowing in the silence. As always, Ed broke it.

"Hey mustang…." Ed paused, not really sure how his question would be received. "What was it like….being blind?"

Mustang looked at the boy, surprised. Nobody had ever asked him what it was like before. Truthfully he was glad for he was trying his best not to remember, but he figured he might as well tell him to truth.

"Well, I don't really know how to put it into words. It was a nightmare that's for sure. You were there when I first discovered I was blind. You saw me searching, searching for the light. Think of it this way, when you close your eyes what do you see?" he watched as the boy shut his eyes tight.

"I dunno, nothing describable, just colors and shapes." Mustang nodded

"And what do you see when you look at the sun with your eyes closed?"

"It's all red, like my eyelids can't block the light, they just muffle it somehow."

"Exactly, you have never seen true darkness. Even when your eyes are closed, even during the darkest part of the night there is always light, there is always something to see, whether it be the colors behind your eyelids or the light of the stars or moon, the darkness is never complete. But, when you are blind the darkness consumes you, there is no escape. When you close your eyes you don't see those floating colors or shapes, you see absolutely nothing, but it is almost bearable, knowing that it's because your eyes are closed. Then you open your eyes, and the darkness remains unchanged, the light cannot be found. That was the worst, not knowing if it was day or night, just knowing that your eyes are open and you should be seeing something, but seeing nothing. The darkness was suffocating"

Mustang looked down, hiding his eyes with his hair. He was reliving the days of darkness, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"No matter how hard you seek it, the light can never be found."

Ed was in shock. He couldn't believe Mustang was being this open with him. And his story made him feel guilty because he knew part of it was his fault that Mustang went blind.

"I'm sorry." he barely whispered. "I'm sorry you had to go through that…because of me."

Mustang snapped his head up to the boy who was now the one looking down, hiding his face with his bangs. He shook his head lightly.

"Oh Ed when are you going to learn that not everything is your fault? It was my fault, my sole responsibility." He said, trying his best to convince the alchemist sitting across from him. "and….do you know what…."

Ed looked like he might cry; Mustang looked him straight in the eyes now.

"It was worth it. I take blindness a million times over if it would help you get your leg back. The only reason I was able to deal with my blindness was because I knew that in some small way it helped bring your brother back to you. Yours and Al's happiness made everything worth it, even if I couldn't see it, I could feel it. You deserve to be happy."

Mustang was staring at his hands by the end. Not able to believe what he had just said, he was getting soft. Ed's shoulders were shaking, his hands in a knot in his lap.

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"What?" Mustang asked in disbelief, how could he not get it by now!

"Why the hell do you care!" Ed shouted. "All I've ever done is be a jerk to you, take advantage of you, insult you and your authority! I was rude, defiant, and stupid! Yet you always helped me. You were there for me when I didn't deserve it. I did everything I could to push you away! The last thing I wanted was to have one more debt to owe. But now I feel more indebted to you than ever have before." Mustang could tell Ed was holding back tears, he felt a strange feeling come over him, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort the boy, but he knew the gesture would not be received well.

"Edward you don't owe me anything. Don't you get it? I did it because I wanted to! Because I care for you! Because I'm your commanding officer! Because—"his voice broke, realizing he had been shouting he lowered his voice to a low whisper. "Because that's what fathers do for their sons."

Ed's eyes snapped open, memories flashing across his vision like a television in fast forward.

'He rescued me. He pulled me out of my grave of self-pity. He took me under his wing, he taught me right from wrong. He punished me when I disobeyed or broke the rules, he rewarded me when I did the right thing. He taught me life lessons I could never have learned myself, albeit he did it harshly, not with a tender love and care, but he still did it, even when he didn't have to. He worried about me when I was hurt, he helped me chase impossible goals, he sacrificed himself for me, for my dreams. He was always there, watching, waiting to be needed. He didn't care if I didn't care, he was there for me anyways, he was always there.'

Ed could hold the tears back no longer. They spilled from his eyes, running down his face.

How could he had never seen it, after all these years. He was too focused on losing his real father that he failed to notice a new one had taken his place.

He looked up at Mustang whose expression was unreadable, a mask, hiding his feelings.

"Thank you…for everything."

The mask broke as a smile spread across his face, the biggest one Ed had ever seen him smile, one that lit up his dark eyes. It was so big and so overflowing with joy that Ed couldn't help but smile back.

The waiter returned with the food, smiling even more at the smiles on his customers' faces. Roy and Ed ate their food, returning their conversation back to its customary bickering. Sentimental moments were nice, but they were too strange to handle.

Eventually they couldn't stall any longer. Roy paid the check as Ed stood up and they walked towards the exit. The waiter, noticing them leaving called out to them.

"Thank you for your service! Enjoy the evening with your son!" Mustang mentally face palmed, Ed was going to rant again, but he thought of their conversation and decided not to ignore the man.

Placing a hand on Ed's shoulder he turned back to the waiter.

"Thanks!" he called. "I will".

* * *

><p>Mustang stopped the car outside of the hotel Ed was staying at. Ed got out of the car slowly before turning around and sticking his head back in.<p>

"Thanks again Mustang, I—I'm glad we did this."

Mustang smirked at him.

"Me too Ed, give me a call, next time you're in Central."

Ed gave a nod as he reluctantly reached to shut the door of the car.

"Oh and Ed? Don't forget about our deal."

This time it was Ed's turn to smirk as he shut the car door and walked up the stairs to his hotel. Flopping down on the bed he marveled at the day's events. From having to be up obnoxiously early to the zoo surprise to the animals to the comparisons to the Armstrong encounter to the companionship to dinner. Somehow over the course of the day…..he had gained a father and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this one walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it's finished. Thank you for sticking with me! I'm sorry this last chapter took so freaking long. I hope you love this story and all the fluff! Don't forget to look for the sequel…"The Deal" I will probably place a notice in this story when I get chapter one uploaded! Review if you want! Thanks again for reading!<strong>

**~bearhead**


End file.
